


Giving Flowers HC: Asra

by AugustStone



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: Giving Flowers headcanons for Asra from the Arcana~
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Giving Flowers HC: Asra

**🌷Flowers:** Purple tulips for eternal love, Aster for devotion, and Sweet Pea for blissful pleasure

  * He makes it seem like it's no big deal but he planned it for a while
  * Should he save them for your birthday? A special occasion? A holiday?
  * He knows flowers and their meanings so he picks them carefully, assuring he picks ones that reflect exactly how he feels about you
  * He’ll slyly drop flowers and their meaning to you, telling you about the exact flowers he wants to get you to see how you react
  * You smile and think he’s just being Asra but he’s taking many mental notes 
  * He’ll leave the bouquet on your bed or on the counter in the shop, a little card with your name on it with a sweet message 
  * _When I see these beautiful flowers I think of you, you’re my world y/n_
  * But he doesn't sign it
  * When you ask about them he simply smiles, like he doesn't know what you’re talking about
  * “Flowers? What kind?” having you go through and tell him what they mean
  * When you get them right he smiles
  * “I only hope I show you as much love as these flowers symbolize” 
  * He blushes but you smile and thank him
  * Give the boy a smooch, he earned it




End file.
